Core B: Data Manage Core B is designed: (i) to manage seven large-scale longitudinal datasets with phenotypic and genotyping information including the Framingham Heart Study (FHS), the Atherosclerosis Risk in Communities (ARIC) Study, the Cardiovascular Health Study (CHS), the Multi-Ethnic Study of Atherosclerosis (MESA), the Late Onset Alzheimer's Disease Family Study (LOADFS), the Health and Retirement Sun/ey (HRS), and the Long Life Family Study (LLFS) selected to cover major health problems of the elderly and comprehensively characterize aging-related processes and survival, (ii) to prepare genotyping and phenotypic information from these studies for each subproject, and (iii) to provide a basis for barrier-free integrative analyses of statistical and biological nature. As such, this core will assist all subprojects in both routine and highly significant aspects. Core B has four Specific Aims: Aim 1. Download and manage longitudinal datasets; Aim 2. Construct phenotypes; Aim 3. Conduct integrative analyses using advanced models; Aim 4. Dissect biological role of genes for allelic variants with systemic effects. Aims 1 and 2 are designed to aggregate routine efforts associated with pre-processing these data to increase synergy by: (i) ensuring a unified access to the data and diminishing the role of study-specific biases when processing the data in each subproject and (ii) reducing the burden of routine data-processing procedures on researchers in subprojects. Aim 3 stands to provide a barrier-free basis for integrating genetic effects discovered in each subproject into the life course processes in aging individuals. This role will be achieved by dropping barriers imposed by specifics of different phenotypes on the basis of a common methodological platform that is a key to enhancing synergism among the subprojects. Aim 4 will combine statistical inferences on genetic underpinnings of healthspan with previously obtained biological information to provide insights on biologically meaningful mechanisms of the systemic nature underlying healthspan in aging individuals.